We're All Immigrants
by owlickz
Summary: Based off Wristcutters: A Love Story. Namine commits suicide and finds herself in a absurd purgatory on an adventure with a Russian redhead and her German roommate to find his sister. Yuri Yaoi NamiXion AkuRoku
1. Chapter 1

**YEAH.**

**So this fic is based of a movie called Wristcutters: A Love Story. The movie is seriously great so you guys, if you have not seen it of course, rent/torrent it.**

**Distraught over breaking up with his girlfriend, Zia (Patrick Fugit) decides to end it all. Unfortunately, he discovers that there is no real ending, only a run-down afterlife that is strikingly similar to his old one, just a bit worse. Discovering that is ex-girlfriend has also "offed" herself, he sets out on a road trip, with his Russian rocker friend, to find her. Their journey takes them through an absurd purgatory where they discover that being dead doesn't mean you have to stop livin'!**

* * *

*

Blue eyes stared blankly up at the ceiling; their gaze never moving. Blonde hair sprayed out on the pillow below her head, softly melodies of the Canadian singers Tegan and Sara coming from the stereo on the entertainment center across the room.

A long sigh escaped from small lips, "Encircle me I need to be taken down…" those same lips idly mouthed along with the music. The blonde girl slowly sat up, staring at the room around her. Even more slowly her feet touched the floor, making her way steadily to the bathroom down the hallway. She entered slowly, moving to the medicine cabinet to stare at her reflection. Blue orbs traced the sunken features and tangled blonde hair. She glanced down, noting how horrid her faded green sweat shirt looked.

Slowly her hand reached to the handle of the cabinet, opening it and even more slowly pulling out a razor blade. She made the marks fast and deep, watching as her blood poured out into the sink. Even as her vision began to blur, the glaring red was clear. With a loud 'thud' she fell to the floor of her apartment, staring up at the shower curtain covered in bright colored fish. _'Don't they look happy…?'_ was her last thought before everything went dark.

She later found herself sharing an apartment with a German guy named Roxas. He was nicer than most people in wherever she was. He told everything he knew about place; "Everyone who has ever committed suicide has ended up here," he told her with a thick accent, "I do not know why," he said with a sigh, "But all I know is that this place is just slightly worse than before." And he was right; everything here was worse than when she was alive. It was hot, there were not stars or sun, you couldn't smile, and everyone was a complete asshole.

She sighed, laying her head bed. Maybe suicide was not the answer to her problems, but she could not go on living with a broken heart but is seems like she was going to have to now. Blonde eyebrows furrowed, "Kairi.." she mumbled, closing her eyes. The auburn haired girl suddenly broke off their three year relationship to run off with her friend Riku. She had no idea how long Kairi had been cheating on her, but that just made things worse. And with no goodbyes or letter she decided to take her own life.

"Namine." Drawled her roommate, "Come and drink with me, ja(1)." Roxas invited. Namine would have smiled if she could, but simply nodded, rising from her bed and following the other blonde out the door.

They arrived the bar, walking in side by side. She looked around at the others, unable to believe these many people took their own life. They sat on the bar stools, Roxas ordering the beers. Namine sighed, glancing around the room again, noticing a man with wild red hair staring at them from the back corner of the room. She quickly turned her attention back to beer that had been place in front of her, popping off the cap and taking a swig.

Roxas sat contently beside her, taking a drink of his beer as well. "You know," he started, "Beer is good no matter what, but here it sucks." He muttered. The girl sighed, "Everything here sucks…" she replied, taking another swig. Roxas nodded, "Yes, but I will say the best beer is in Germany." He stated, running his fingers up and down the neck of the bottle. Namine rolled her eyes, continuing to drink her beer. The duo began to begin to engage in friendly conversation, or as friendly as something could be in, well, wherever they were. "Back in Germany," began Roxas, "My Vati(2) brewed beer, and it was very good." Namine wanted to laugh, "You really like beer, huh Roxas?" He nodded, taking a swig of his beverage.

Namine frowned, glancing at the redheaded man across the room, before turning to her roommate, "Roxas," she muttered, causing him to look up at her, "That guy has been staring at us." She mumbled, motioning towards the man. Roxas looked slightly over his should before looking back at the girl, "He has, how do you say…'the look' on his face." He muttered, gripping his bottle. She looked over her shoulder, "Are you going to come over here, or stare at us all fucking day?" Back before she offed herself she would have never said anything like that, but being in this place had changed her.

The redhead gave a cheshire grin, striding over to them. He took a seat beside Roxas, "Hello." He stared, "My name is Axel," his accent thick, "And you two are…?" Roxas looked over at him, "Roxas." He replied, "And this is Namine." The girl scoffed, irritated by not being able to introduce her own self. "Yes, yes." This Axel said with a nod, calling over to the bartender for a beer of his own.

"I guessing you're from Russia." She stated. Axel looked at them smugly, "Yes, yes." He replied, "I was former Soviet Union solider but they sent me to Afghanistan and I could not take it, so I killed myself." He explained. "Those damn Arabs fucked so much shit up," he muttered, "I did not want any part of my counties obsession to force communism on the rest of the world. Even though I will always love my Mother Russia, I still think those guys are fucked up." Roxas looked over at him, taking another swig, "So that means you've been here for long time, ja?" Axel grinned, "Yes. Yes."

The three became good friends after the meeting in the bar, hanging out and going to bars when they all got off of work. There was a grin in Axel voice when they had all found of the other was gay on fateful, but shitty, night. "Well that is funny," he stated, wrapping his arms around Namine's shoulders, "I would expect this from an American, but not a German." Roxas fumed at this statement, turning his head away. "Oh my little honey bee," cooed Axel, "I think Germans are sexy." Roxas rolled his eyes, downing another beer.

Over the next few weeks Namine became content hanging out with her new friends. She found it amusing how Axel would constantly hit on poor Roxas. He claimed that no one could resist his Russian charm and smacked Roxas' ass. The blonde then promptly punched him in the face, stomping down the street. A guy Namine worked with at the grocery store stated how it was strange how the three of them were. How they were almost happy. Namine simply shrugged and went back to restocking Maxi Pads.

There was a ding from the front door, signaling someone had entered the shitty store. She did not even care enough to look up, rearranging the boxes of crackers. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a cigarette and lighting it. "Namine?" came a bewildered voice from behind her.

The blonde girl blew out the smoke she inhaled and turned around to find a familiar face. "K-Kairi?" she choked. There she was; still so beautiful and perfect. The other girl smiled, "Oh Namine." She whispered, "I was hoping I'd find you." The blonde recovered from her shock, bringing the cigarette and inhaled. "Come all this way to see me?" she asked monotone, exhaling the smoke slowly. Kairi glanced at the toxic stick in her hand, "I thought you were against smoking?" she asked softly. Namine shrugged, "I'm dead now so why does it matter?" The auburn haired girl did not answer, "I missed you."

Blonde eyes brow furrowed, and brought the cigarette to her lips, "Fuck off, Kairi." Was her replied as she exhaled, watching misty smoke rise to the ceiling. Kairi stared in shock, and Namine pulled off her apron and told the owner she was leaving for the day.

-

"That bitch." Axel stated, looking at his blonde friend. She nodded, "I can't believe she expected me to, like, be okay and forgive her." She muttered, taking a swig of her beer. Roxas place a hand on the girl's shoulder in comfort, "Bekümmert.(3)" Roxas muttered. Axel scowled, letting out a long sigh, "My love," Axel called to Roxas, causing the blonde to pouted, "Buy me another beer?" his answer came with a hand colliding with the back of his head. "Dummkopf(4)." Roxas muttered, rolling his pretty blue eyes.

"Oh my love!" whined the redhead, "Why do you hurt me so?" The two went back and forward, leaving Namine to her own thoughts. Kairi had_ killed_ herself. Why though? What reason did Kairi have for doing something like that? Her former lover had enjoyed life; once stating how she would never resort to suicide unless she absolutely had to.

Had Kairi killed herself because of her? Namine shook her head. No, that could not be it; Kairi was happy with Riku. A cruel look appeared on the blonde's face; perhaps Namine own suicide had that great of an effect on Kairi. Maybe Kairi had loved her after all.

With this thought Namine felt like slamming her head onto the counter of the bar. She did not give a fuck if Kairi cared; at least, that is what she had thought.

Fucking Christ.

Namine stood suddenly, leaving her two companions and making her way back to her's and Roxas' shared apartment. She pushed a strand of hair from her eyes, barely noticing the other people walking past her. "Namine! Please wait!" someone called. She stopped, looking over her shoulder to see the last person she wanted to talk to running towards her.

Kairi stopped next to her, "Hey." She said softly. Namine said nothing, making her face unreadable. Kairi fidgeted nervously at her silence, "I-I was thinking we could…that maybe you wanted to…um..to talk?" Namine felt her eye twitch in annoyance. "Fuck Kairi, I want nothing to do with you." She replied angrily, "You are the fucking reason I killed myself!" she shouted, hold out her wrists and showing the girl the remaining scars, "I left everything I had for you! To _be_ with **you**! And you cheat on me for years and leave me to be with _Riku_!" Namine glared at her, "Leave me the fuck alone!" and with that she turned heel and walked towards her apartment once more.

-

Namine woke the next morning with a feeling of liberation. She had let Kairi go and stood up for herself, something she thought that she would have never have done before. Maybe suicide is not always a bad thing.

She rose for the sheets and headed to the small kitchen expecting to only see Roxas but to her surprise she saw a brunette boy that could past as Roxas' twin. She cleared her throat to make her entrance causing the two to look over at her. "Oh," began Roxas, "This is mein bruder(5), Sora." Namine nodded, "You guys twins?" the pair nodded, "Ja." Said Sora.

Namine sat next to the two, yawning. "Like I was saying," Sora began, "Xion kill herself after you and you have not seen her?" Roxas shook his head, "Nein(6)." He replied. The brunette brother let out a long sigh, "Well she has to be here somewhere." He stated with a huff. "Who's Xion?" Namine asked. The brothers looked at her, "Our schwester(7)." Namine understood them; she had learned that many German words sound close to English ones. "Anyways," started Sora, "We need to find her."

"I'm sure she's not in the city, but maybe the waste land areas?" Sora nodded in agreement, "You two have car?" he asked. The blondes shook their head, "No," replied Roxas, "But Axel does." Sora looked at him with a slightly tilted head, "Who is Axel?" he asked. Roxas sighed, "Russian idiot."

So then it was set; Namine and Roxas would convince Axel to let them use the car and Sora would stay behind in their apartment. The brunette said he did not want to go because he was 'waiting for someone'. Namine wondered how he could wait for someone to commit suicide. As the two made their way to Axel's Namine glanced over at Roxas, "So why did your sibling commit suicide?" she asked. Roxas sighed, "Well," he began, lighting a cigarette, "Probably because Vati found out they were gay too." He replied. Namine frowned, watching him inhale and exhale on the cigarette, "First it was me and he…did not take it well, so I offed." He sighed, "Probably the same thing with them. I can only imagine with a sick satisfaction that he is drowning in misery because his triplets all turned out to be gay _and_ kill themselves."

Namine did not reply, knocking on the redhead's door. Roxas fell to the floor as the Russian answered the door completely naked, "Yes?" he asked. Namine was unfazed, "We need to car to look for Roxas' sister." Axel looked at his companions, taking a swig of the beer he held in his hand, "Okay." He replied after a couple minutes, "Come in." he invited, moving aside so the two could do so. Namine pulled Roxas off the floor and entered the apartment.

Namine looked around, noticing the beaming red flag bearing the hammer and sickle. Namine raised an eyebrow, "Axel, when exactly did you off?" she asked him. The redhead looked thoughtful, tapping his finger against the neck of the bottle in his hand, "1986." He told her. She continued to look at the flag, "You do know that the Soviet Union collapsed, don't you?" Axel did not reply for awhile, coming to stand beside her to look at the flag.

"Yeah," he finally replied, "But this was all I've ever known." He stated, referring to the flag, "It is easier to hold onto things that once were so important then to simply let them go." Namine glanced up at him, noticing the far off look in her friend's eyes. Roxas came to stand beside Axel, the three of them just gazing up at the flag on the wall. Axel's words ran through the blonde girl's head; it is easier to hold onto those things that were once the only thing that matter then to just let them go forever. Maybe that is was why Namine found it so hard to get Kairi out of her head. She wondered if the girl had cried at her funeral or if her parents even showed up. Unknown to Namine, similar things were wandering through her friend's heads. Questions that they never answered or had answered, things that they never said, things that they once took for granted and in the end are the most important.

Namine continued to stare at the flag; the three just standing in silence.

* * *

**I know that aspects of this fic like Axel being Russian, Namine killing herself over a break up, Kairi killing herself, and the eventual road trip that the trio will be taking in upcoming chapters is all very similar to the move.**

**I know; I did it that way on purpose.**

**German Words:**

**1.) Ja = Yes**

**2.) Vati = Father**

**3.) Bekümmert = Sorry**

**4.) Dummkopf = Idiot**

**5.) Bruder = Brother**

**6.) Nein = No**

**7.) Schwester = Sister**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is.**

**Sorry for the wait.**

* * *

The trio now sat in Axel's beat up car, traveling down the highway through endless waste land. Namine stretch out in the backseat, "So where did you find this car Axel?" she asked, looking out the window opposite of her. The redhead glanced at her from the rearview mirror, "I found it sitting in front of some train tracks abandoned." He replied, looking back at the road, "But do not drop anything under the passenger's seat because there is…black hole." He warned his friends.

Roxas raised an eyebrow, "Black hole?" he muttered, looking down between his legs under the seat. Namine sighed softly, "So where are we going to look first for your sister?" she asked. The German looked back at her, "I do not think she is very far." Was his only reply before the car fell back into silence. The sky began to get darker, even though there was no actual sun, and the trio pulled over for the night. Roxas and Axel began to set up the ten that was in the trunk as Namine collected the firewood.

"This car came with everything," explained the Russian, "A tent, some blankets, and tobacco. I got lucky."

The two came over to the fire Namine had made after they finished setting up the tent. Axel sat down with a loud sigh, "So, Roxy," he started, earning a glare from said person. "Tell us about this sister of yours." The blonde had a fond look on his face as he talked, "Her name is Xion and me, Sora, and her are triplets." He began, "She has short black hair and light skin. She is very, mellow, and likes the woods." Namine watched her friend talk, trying to imagine the girl he was describing.

The German told the two stories about the three when they were growing up, some were funny but they could not laugh or even smile. Namine yawned, "I think it's time for bed." She announced, heading for the tent. The three could sleep comfortable in the tent with Roxas on the left, Namine in the middle (requested by Roxas, of course), and Axel on the right side.

The blonde girl yawned, snuggling on the blankets in between her to friends, falling into an unusual dreamless sleep.

Waking up to extreme heat and blinding light was never something Namine enjoyed, even before she offed. She opened her eyes slowly, squinting up at the top of the tent. Axel was a terrible snorer, but she was not bothered by it. The blonde girl sat up slowly, running a hand through her hair. Next to her Roxas twitched in his sleep, mumbling something in German before rolling over on his side.

Namine sighed, getting up quietly as not to disturb her friends and stood outside. She stretched her arms in the air, her back popping at the action. "Hello?" she heard a voice call somewhere from the left. She turned towards the voice, seeing a person approaching her slowly. Namine squinted, trying to see who had called to her. It was a girl, who was fair skinned and had black hair and a slightly accent.

The blonde's eyes widened in realization; this was Roxas' sister! It had to be!

Namine bit her lip for a moment before calling to the girl, "Xion?" she called back. The girl stopped a few feet short of her, "Ja (_Yes_)? How do you know my name?" the girl asked carefully. Namine looked at her, "I'm with your brother, Roxas," she explained, "We were coming to find you."

Xion looked relieved, "Thank goodness." She muttered, walking towards the blonde again and stopping in front of her. "Hello, gut aussehend (_Beautiful_)." She greeted charmingly, "What is your name?" the dark haired girl inquired.

The blonde looked at her, "Namine." She replied, unsure of what she other girl had said in her own language. There was a shout from the tent along with a rustling noise, "Axel! Get off of me!" demanded Roxas from in the shelter. Axel made a humming noise, "I would rather not my beautiful German." There came rustling and a loud yelp of pain from Axel.

Roxas walked indignantly out of the shitty tent, "Mein Gott (_My God_)." He muttered, running a skinny hand through his unnaturally spiky hair. "Roxas," Namine called, causing the blonde to look up and meet his sister's eyes. Namine looked at the two; she could tell they were related right away. Their facial structures were completely the same, along with matching soulful blue eyes.

Namine had blue eyes, but the two German's were different. Theirs was a dark blue that resemble some kind of deep body of water. She glanced at Xion, studying her slim form and long legs. The girl gave off a kind of beauty that was not directly there like you would see with most women. Xion was pretty but she did not seem to flaunt it like Kairi did. Kairi was always so obsessed with her appearance; it drove Namine crazy. The blonde girl always felt that you did not need to smother you face with make-up to make yourself beautiful.

The black hair girl looked over to Namine and caught her staring. She smiled with her eyes, "Süße (_Sweet one_), see something you like?" Namine flushed and Roxas stared open mouthed at his sister, "X-Xion!" he stammered, "Was machst du?(_What are you doing?_)" he asked her. The German girl simply stared at him, "Nothing." She replied looking towards the tent to see the redhead emerging.

Axel looked up at the trio, "Well fuck," he said, "It looks like we do not have to go farther to find her." The Russian stated, waltzing up to them. He grinned with his eyes, "Greeting, I am Axel," he told Xion, "Proud soldier of the Soviet Army." Roxas gave him a look, "Yeah, such a proud and great soldier you are." The redheaded Rusky ignored the blonde's comment, "You must be Xion." He declared. The girl gave him a nod, "You are pursuing my bruder (_brother_), are you not?" she asked forwardly.

Axel was taken back slightly, but did not seem to miss a beat, "Da (_Yes_)." he replied. Xion looked him over for a minute, "Hurt him and I kill you."

Namine blinked, "Jesus Christ." She muttered and took out a cigarette, "You people are all fucking crazy." She stated and lit her cigarette and inhaled. The three looked at her, "We all have to be to end up here, da (_yes_)?" Axel questioned. Namine shrugged, taking another hit of the cigarette. Roxas looked up at the sky, "I suppose we should be heading back to town." He suggested and the others agreed. They packed up the shitty tent and kicked around the coals of the fire, loading back into the car.

Like before Axel drove and Roxas sat shotgun, leaving Namine and Xion to the back seat. The blonde girl yawned, stretching her arms in the air, "So what's Germany like?" she inquired, causing the two siblings to perk up a little. Axel scoffed, "Germany?" he snorted, "Why not Russia?" he demanded. Namine rolled her eyes, "I already know about the Russia you lived in. I took a lot of _history_ in high school and college." She stated. The redhead seemed to slouch in his seat, "Do not be an asshole." He told her.

Xion cleared her throat, "Well, Roxas and I can tell you about Germany then." And the two proceeded to do so. The conversation began eventually drift away from Germany itself to childhood memories of Roxas and Xion. Some of them were hilarious; Namine would have laughed if she could.

After hours of driving, Axel suddenly slammed on the breaks. "Shit!" he exclaimed, swerving the car off to the side of the road. Namine yelped and latched onto Xion while Roxas screamed for dear life in the front seat. The out of control vehicle finally came to a sudden stop, again, leaving the passengers scared for their, well, not-lives.

Xion looked down as she noticed Namine was still holding onto her, "Liebling (_love_), you can let go now." Namine blinked and stared up at the black haired girl, her brain not fully registering what had been just or what had even happen. "Liebling (_love_)?" Xion questioned. Namine shook her head and released the German's arm, "Sorry." She muttered. Xion shook her head, "Nein (_no_), it is alright." Namine sort of nodded before sitting up fully and looking around the car.

"Mein Gott (_My God_) Axel," Roxas exclaimed, "What the hell did you do that for?" the blonde demanded. Axel frowned as he stared out the windshield, "There is some fucker lying in the road." He stated, pointing to said person. They all stared now for quite some time before exiting the car and wandering over to the person.  
Axel nudged the guy lightly with his boot, "You think he is dead?" the redhead asked. "How could he be dead?" Namine wondered, "I mean, we're all technically dead as it is." The others nodded, staring down at the fucker who caused them to almost crash.

Roxas frown, "Sie da (_Hey you_)!" he shouted, "Wake the fuck up." And proceeded the kick the poor fool twice in the gut. The man groaned and rolled over, looking up at them through squinted eyes, "Oh hey." He yawned, sitting up, running a hand through his Mohawk. Axel glared, "Fucker, why do you think is it wise to sleep in the middle of the fucking road, da (_yes_)?" The man yawned again and stood up slowly, "I dunno," he replied, "I was just tired from walking all day yesterday and I just went to sleep."

The four sighed as the man proceeded to brush his clothes off, "Name's Demyx." He told them, holding his hand for them to shake. Namine stared at him, "You've got to be fucking kidding me." She muttered, leaning tiredly against the closest person to her, which happened to be Xion. The black haired girl gazed down at the other before looking back at Demyx, "So, what you in for?" she asking, referring to his suicide.

The mohawked blonde looked in good humor, "That's an extremely personal question." He replied. Xion shrugged, "Whatever." She said, waiting for his answer. Demyx looked at the four, "Drowned myself." He told them. Axel raised an eyebrow, "Well shit, you are the first I've met who has done that and I've been in a long fucking time." He stated. Demyx shrugged sheepishly, "Well, y'know.." he muttered. Namine ran a hand through her hair, "So where are you headed?" she question. The blonde look thoughtful for a moment, "Dunno really." He replied.

Xion looked down at Namine and then back to Demyx, "You want to come with us?" she asked him, causing Roxas to choke on his own spit. "Jesus Christ, Xion! I do not have room for him. Sei nicht dumm (_Do not be stupid_)." He scowled.

The Mohawk man shrugged, "Nah, I am looking for someone." He told them, "Don't worry about it." He said as he began to walk away. Axel sighed, wrapping an arm around Roxas, "My little blonde spitfire." He cooed, nuzzling his face into the other's neck.

Roxas snorted and pushed the Russian away, "Well, let us get going." He announced and walked back over to the car. Axel looked amused as he followed the blonde, flashing a wink at the girls. Xion took Namine's hand, "Let us leave, Liebling (_love_)." She said, leading her to the car.

Once they had got on the move again, everyone was silent. Namine shifted slightly in her seat, studying Xion. The woman sat slouched in her seat, head lolled back and blue eyes shut as she slept. Her expression was content, or as content as one could be here.

Namine frowned; she looked like Kairi.

Everything about Xion began to remind her of Kairi. The way her lips sat when she slept and their eyes were almost the same color. Namine shut her eyes, memories rushing over her like waves.

"_Nami!" called Kairi as she walked into their apartment. The blonde girl smile as she cooked in the kitchen, "In here." She called back, stirring the contents of the soup. The red haired girl walked in the kitchen and kissed her on the cheek, "Mmm, smells good." She whispered into the blonde's ear. Namine giggled, "Thanks." She whispered back as Kairi wrapped an arm around her waist._

_Something had smelled off about Kairi that day. _

Namine opened her eyes, looking out the window. That day Namine had smelt a hint of men's cologne on Kairi. At the time she did not really think anything of it, but now she knew why her ex-lover smelled like _men's cologne_.

The blonde looked around the car at her friends; Roxas was sleep in the front seat, Axel was quietly driving, and Xion was fast asleep next to her. Namine sighed softly, shifting in her seat to look more out the window at the bland scenery. This place was truly depressing; no wonder they were sent here. This place was an eternal punishment, Namine decided as she gazed up into the sunless sky.

The only noise heard was from the car as it drove along on the road beneath it. Namine sighed as she felt herself let go of consciousness and fall in the slumbers awaiting arms.


End file.
